


Clubbing

by ChristineP



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-19
Updated: 2002-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineP/pseuds/ChristineP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark 'dancing' in a club.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

## Clubbing

by Christine

<http://www.geocities.com/portercmt/ChristineFic.html>

* * *

Title: Clubbing  
Author: Christine  
Contact: QsMistress23@hotmail.com  
Fandom: Smallville  
Rating: NC17  
Codes: Clark/Lex  
Archive: My website, CKoS, LexSlash, Smallville Slash, Level Three, ClarkLexFic and ClexSlash only. All others please ask first. Disclaimer: Right now all I own is myself and I'm already behind on the payments. Feedback: Yes, please. Let's me know someone out there read this. Author's Note: This came about while I had Rob Zombie's 'Living Dead Girl' on repeat. Acknowledgements: Many, many thanks to Carrie, who spruced this up when this had started out as a description of what I saw while listening to this song. 

Warnings: Um...lots of leather and public indecency. 

Summary: Lex and Clark 'dancing' in a club. 

'Clubbing' 

Pulsating blue lights assailed him as he stepped through the doors into the main area of the club, blinking on and off like a strobe light, spinning bright beams around the room. He was vaguely aware of the other faint colors being pumped through smaller spot light lamps that wobbled around on the platforms on which they sat. It was drawn to his attention when he caught the smooth contours of his shirt in the corner of his eye be illuminated in a soft green tone for only a moment before it was replaced by a dull hazy blue, returning his shirt to looking almost like its true color. The black silk of his shirt flowed easily in the hot air of the club where the topmost three buttons were undone, leaving a leather collar exposed, its blunt studs glinting like smooth blue sapphires when the light caught them right. The cuffs on the long sleeves of the shirt were also undone, leaving his wrists exposed and the pale skin looking very nice with the backdrop of tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination, hiding nothing. 

Even in the poorly lit club you could see the slight five o'clock shadow over his face, making him look at least a few years older; legal, at least. Surprisingly, it went well with the way his hair was done, all spiked out. Not just upwards, but out in all directions, like the head of a mace. God knows how he got it like that, by using a substantial amount of mousse, you'd have to imagine. Sitting at the bar, slouched forward a bit making the back of his shirt pull up on his lower back, leaving in plain sight the chain that his belt consisted of as it held up his own pair of skin tight leather trousers. All of his clothing possibly being bought from a fetish shop, making him look mysterious and dark with his sheer black top, looking almost like a thin nylon. Two piercings adorned his body, although one out of sight; through his tongue and eyebrow. Specialty metal that he'd commissioned his lover to make, laced with tiny meteor fragments, rendering his flesh able to retain pierced, split. 

Already having claimed his destination as the bar, Lex made his way slowly through the thick crowd before he realized how right he was when he regarded Clark sitting at the counter. Purposeful was how Lex's stride became as he scoped out his target, taking in the fine attributes of his lover as he came ever closer to him. Clark moved his chair on its pivet, turning around slowly in his seat, pulling his shirt up a bit more with the movement, showing off a bit more tanned skin just above his hip bone. An arm still resting to his side on the edge of the bar, Clark's eyes roamed out into the crowd, observing the potential competition. Settling his gaze on Lex when he spied the older man making his way towards him, Clark let a lazy grin start to grace his lips, waiting for his lover to reach him. The rest of the club, and even the world for that matter, seemed to grow into slow motion, wildly dancing to the song around them as Lex stilled in front of Clark. It seemed like several minutes when in all actuality it was only a few seconds that they stared at each other, the song seeming to become louder, thumping into their heads, coordinating its beat with the rush of blood through their bodies. 

The deep stare never broke as a smirk formed on Lex's lips as he reached down for Clark's hand and proceeded to lead him out onto the dance floor. Being drawn into each other's personal space, they became very close, pressing against each other's bodies. With the color of their clothes, and the way they were crushed together, combined with the heat of their bodies as they worked up a sweat would threaten them with the chance of melting together if they weren't too careful, leaving them hooked at the chest and groin. Maintaining a steady rhythm with the beat of the music, and adding a sharp thrust into each other here and there, again almost threatening to forcefully mesh their bodies into one as they gradually became more enveloped in the dance they conducted. 

Eyes having fluttered shut with the heat and exhaustion creeping up on them, they once again caught each other's attention and were locked, gazing into each other's eyes. Being drawn in, leaning towards each other to lock their lips in a slippery erotic immitation of just what exactly they'd rather be doing right about now. Beginning to grind more forcefully into the beautiful leather clad thigh in between his legs, Lex's breathing sped up impossibly more and his eyes threatened to roll back in his head, feeling almost too lightheaded. Actually feeling too good to care about those things, Lex steadied himself and their dance developed into a pseudo-fuck right there on the dance floor. Abruptly pulling away and twisting Clark around, Lex ground his pelvis hard into his lover's ass. 

As their seductive sway progressed to the persistant and hard song that played throughout the club, lasting much longer than it should have, one hand slipped across soft and smooth fabrics to rest on the front of Clark's pants. Adept thumb and forefinger gently ran up the hard metal teeth, pulling the zipper down and unbuttoning the top clasp. Too dark for anyone to really see what they're doing unless they really looked for the only light being the quasi-strobe lights, which admittedly didn't provide too much light, and the bright beams were never focused on one spot for long enough to provide anything other than sun spots, if you happened to be looking right at it. 

Pants unfastened, Lex used his other hand to push the back of Clark's pants down, exposing the younger man's ass and leaving his other hand cupped over the growing bulge in the front, holding that side of the material up as not to cause indecent exposure, not that he thought anyone would mind in here. He minded, though. Clark was his and his alone. With both hands reaching back to slid between their bodies, intent on undoing Lex's own pants, Clark let out a breathless gasp as Lex's hand squeezed around his cock slightly, but causing enough friction to feel very good. Clark freed Lex's strained erection and stroked it as best as he could in their current position, getting it thicker and firmer with every stroke. Moving his free hand around the arm of Clark's twisted back in an awkward position, Lex slid his fingers down between the tantalizing cheeks, only to find a butt plug, firmly nestled deeply in Clark's ass. 

Lex smirked to himself as he twisted the sex toy a few times around, making Clark gasp in pleasure at being stimulated before he was left feeling empty at the loss of the stretch as the plug was removed. Before having a little fun of his own, Lex pulled Clark backwards toward a table situated in the back corner of the club, shrouded in mostly darkness and devoid of people. Sitting down in a chair, Lex kept a hold of Clark as he removed the plug, placing it somewhere on the floor next to the chair and grasped his cock, holding it up as he dragged Clark down by a hand gripped tight around the younger man's hip, to sit in his lap, impaled on his member. 

Gasping once again as he was quickly filled with Lex's erection, Clark moved his body, still in time with the ongoing song, grinding down on Lex's cock with every move, looking simply disguised like he was only giving a lap dance. Eliciting heavy, lust filled groans with each upward thrust Lex delivered, making Clark squirm and move more quickly, enjoying the feel of Lex's cock rubbing against his prostate. Continuing to endure several more minutes before Clark gave in to the ecstasy of the moment, throwing his head back in a silent scream, his breath taken away as he came in spurts, splattering the floor in front of them. Digging his fingers into the flesh around his lover's hips upon feeling the heat of the twitching and spasming of Clark's stretched hole, violently pulling his own release from his body. Turning his head back slightly to partially face his friend and finding Lex's mouth, thrusting his tongue forward, exploring deep to the tonsils within the older man's mouth. 

As stability slowly returned, giving back control of his muscles from the utter relaxation of post orgasm, Clark slowly raised himself off of Lex's now half hard cock. Feeling the cum begin to trickle out of his thoroughly used hole, and making its way to trail down the back of his thighs. Clark let out a quiet and helpless squeak of pleasure as Lex leaned forward in his chair, bringing his face up close to Clark's still exposed behind, and licking once, then twice, across the reddened opening, tasting himself inside his lover. 

Restraining himself from leaning back into the soft velvety touch Lex's tongue provided, as much as he wanted it, Clark pulled up his pants instead and pulled the zipper back up, leaving the small silver button and his belt undone. Presenting a very alluring visage as he looked down at Lex after he'd turned around, holding out a hand for Lex to stand. Closing his own fastenings of his pants, they weaved their way back through the crowd. Hand in hand until they were outside, and in the limo that had been waiting outside to return them to the penthouse, both intent on finishing what they had started. 

End 


End file.
